The balance of Ying and Yang
by Joanny-chan
Summary: Read the story because the summery sucks and i do not know what to summerize so just read it and review. Please? SasuNaru...SemeSasu, Uke Naru...Don't like to read then go away! Will be continued through sequel!
1. Konoha changed forever

Prologue

* * *

It was a dark day for Konoha as the Kyuubi No Kitsune was about to destroy innocent people. The reason why the fox was doing this was because he was forced by his Master named Madara. Kyuubi wanted to be free but he was captured and was forced out of his will to kill innocent lives that did no harm. Kyuubi had enough of being controlled so he decided to fight for his freedom. Alas Madara was too powerful and decided to punish the poor fox. He had ordered the fox to destroy Konoha, as Madara had a bit of a grudge on the village. He wanted to control the village his own way, but alas the councilors forbade him to obey by the rules that he requested. He had sworn one day Konoha would pay for daring to go against him, so today would be the day Konoha received its punishment. Kyuubi was horrified by the fact that these innocent lives would be destroyed by one's anger, but he had to obey his master for even though he was powerful...Madara was beyond that of the fox's ability. He needed help and sure enough he went to the Hokage. Minato was curious why a stranger came to the village. When the Kyuubi told him everything, Minato was soon full of rage, thus he went to the Uchihas since they knew Madara was a relative of theirs. At that time Sasuke had recently been born so the people were happy to add the new Uchiha to their lives. Minato came with a puff of smoke and talked to the leader of the Uchiha's. Fugaku was in a fury as he heard the news, for he couldn't do anything as Madara was too powerful. Minato knew that Konoha would change forever but he didn't know how the villagers would react.

Afterwards Minato soon went to his wife, Kushina, as it was October 10 and his soon to be son Naruto was about to be born. Kushina was already into labor by the time he arrived, so he was rooting for his wife to bring Naruto into the ninja world. Minato wanted his son to be a surprise for the villagers that an heir to the hokage throne was born. Minato and Kushina was so happy they didn't realize that Madara had killed all the anbu and was waiting for the opportunity to kidnap their son to finalize his plan. Naruto came to life out of Kushina and both have been thrilled to see him. As the doctor and nurse show their son to Kushina first, then Minato they left Naruto in a safe crib. Madara took his chance to kidnap him. It was an unexpected turn of events. Kushina cried for she wanted her son back safe and sound. Minato was furious to see him threatening them and get away with their first born child. Madara mentally smirked as he saw the fear and rage upon the hokage. He let out a low chuckle and was throwing fits of menacing laughter. "You will never see your child ever again, Minato! Mwahahahahaha!" he said in a dark sinister like voice. Minato furiously glared at Madara as he was about to escape. Though he had the upper advantage since he was the legendary yellow flash. He quickly rescued Naruto and took Kushina with was furious at how easily Minato had rescued Naruto As Naruto fell into a peaceful sleep, Kushina and Minato sighed in relief as Naruto had slept through the whole encounter with Madara and had not made a sound, as if he knew it was safe.

"I'm going to go after him." Minato quietly said to Kushina who soon after went into a state of shock. As Minato saw this he heavily sighed and began to explain. " He has disrupt the Namikaze family and I can not let him go with a threat of kidnaping my very own son." even though Kushina finally understood, she didn't know what to say, but she knew that Minato was angry and the only way for him to cool off would be to go after the main problem who started this, Madara. Thus Kushina simply nodded her approval, she didn't know what to say but she just nodded and fully understood the situation he was in. Minato swiftly left the Namikaze house and searched for Madara. Minato search high and low for him. When he saw the Kyuubi he felt sorry for the fox who was being controlled and couldn't escape from the clutches of his master. As he was searching Madara went to the Namikaze house and kidnapped Naruto, who was sound asleep, once again, while Kushina was unconscious through all of this.

Minato kept up his searching, yet he still couldn't find a trace of Madara anywhere, so he began to lose hope, until the sounds of a twig snapping reached his ears. "I see you couldn't wait, Minato." A voice was heard. Minato quickly took out a kunai and threw it at Madara who easily dodged this attack. He mentally chuckled as he approached Minato. " I knew you would go after me and look what I found." He then took out a bundle to show Naruto. Minato stood shocked, as Naruto should have been with Kushina. 'What happened?!' he thought.

"Where is Kushina?" Minato glared in a low threatening voice. He was beyond mad, he was furious. Minato ran to Madara ran on a rampage as he formed the rasengan in one of his hands with a combination of the yellow flash. Naruto giggled as he saw the blue orb coming toward him and this stranger, but he wants his mom and dad, he was very tired and he didn't know what was going on. As Naruto saw his dad he was very happy but was confused to why his dad's expression was scary. He looked up and saw someone who he didn't recognize so he did the one thing he knew as an infant, cry. Madara and Minato stopped for a moment by the sound of Naruto's crying. Madara made a few hand signs and put Naruto in a comfortable glass container. The glass was so fragile looking that it seemed that even a single breath could shatter it into tiny sparkling pieces." You're going to pay for this Madara!" Minato yelled and rushed to him in a maddening pace and quickly did some punches, kicks, jutsus, and used a bit of frog power. Madara took a few hits, but it didn't make a scratch on his visible skin. Though Minato knew he had gotten some hits since blood was gushing out of his made a couple of signs and started healing, because even though he had took some damage too he knew some medical jutsus.

Madara was extremely furious, he was losing and he had a small amount of chakra left. He took his chance to throw a kunai at Minato since he was in the middle of healing. there was a flash of red hair to where Minato was standing. Kushina had arrived to help him out and rescue their son. Though she had only received one injury it had been by the arm on the left side close to her heart. Minato was by far shocked that she was up and about since she just recently went into labor. Kushina was panting really hard and collapsed in a sitting position with her hands on the floor for support. Naruto giggled as he saw his mother. Kushina heard Naruto and looked at him with a warm smile. Naruto giggled again and was yawning. He slowly drifted off to sleep. Minato and Kushina was glad Naruto fell asleep with happiness. They both glared at Madara for kidnaping their precious son and for making a huge mess within their village. Madara then decided to use his last remaining chakra on them. He made some hand signs and aimed it toward them. As they didn't have time to react they got hit by the jutsu. Minato and Kushina felt nothing. Madara chuckled, "The jutsu I put on you is a slow death jutsu, you will slowly die and never see your son again, and if you do see him in heaven you will see that he will be tortured by the villagers that you love so much and risked your lives for. Mwahahahahaha!" Minato and Kushina was shocked that they couldn't move or notice that Madara got away. Tears were threatening Kushina's eyes, She silently walked to Naruto and got him out of the glass container. Minato was grimacing silently and felt ashamed that the villagers will not acknowledge his son like he wants him to be. Kushina softly smiled but tears were still threatening her eyes and she hummed a lullaby only Kushina and Mikoto know. Naruto loved the sound of her voice and so did Minato.

Minato watched the Kyuubi rampaging and decided on what to do. He did some hand signs and transported Kyuubi, Naruto, Kushina and himself on a desolate place. The Kyuubi stopped fighting and turned himself into a small fox. "Thank you Hokage-sama!" Kyuubi was snuggling him affectionately to Minato. Minato smiled sadly as he was going to say something that he would soon regret forever.

"Kyuubi, I have to seal you." He quietly told near the kitsune. Kyuubi was shocked and mad at the same time. Minato saw this and sighed softly. "I have to in order to save the village. At least you will be far away from Madara." The Kyuubi knew that he was right. He mentally sighed. "Don't worry Kyuubi you're going to be sealed in Naruto's body. I will personally arrange it to your benefits." Kushina was angry and smacked her husband in the back of his head. "OUCH! What was that for?!" Minato asked as he rubbed his head gently.

"How dare you use our son as a host for the Kyuubi, it's not right for our son to suffer this all by himself!" She was half yelling and half crying. Minato saw her eyes were filled with regret, worry and sadness.

"We have to Kushina, in order for Kyuubi to not intercept with Madara, he has to escape and hide somewhere where Madara would never look to search. This is the only choice we have. If we don't do something soon Konoha will be eliminated and we will die with guilt saying we both failed and our son will never grow up and have a bright future." Kushina slowly let the words sink into her ears and understood. 'If we don't do something who will protect Naruto?' She sighed in defeat. She slowly handed Naruto to Minato regretting everything she was doing right now, but it was for the best. "Thank you Kushina." Minato took Naruto and placed him in a comfortable crib. Naruto was giggling very cutely to both of his parents. Minato and Kushina mentally chuckled at their adorable son. Minato did some hand signs and gently moved Kyuubi's body into Naruto. Kyuubi was very comfortable by the looks of things, but Naruto was squirming a bit, tears were threatening his eyes. Kushina saw this and did some hand signs and made Naruto fall asleep. It was a long process but Minato succeeded. Minato was panting really hard and sweat was dripping down his face. Kushina was in the same state as Minato. Both parents collapsed by exhaustion and Naruto was in a peaceful sleep not knowing what was happening to his mom and dad.

"Minato, I think we should say something to Naruto before we leave." Minato didn't say anything but he simply nodded. "I'll start first." She got close to Naruto and her eyes soften at the sleeping child. "Naruto forgive us for leaving you, but it's for your own good. Make good grades, look after yourself. Make lots of friends and have a wonderful love life, I don't care if it's a guy or girl, just be happy with the ones you love. I love you Naruto." Kushina wiped her tears and went to Minato. "You can go Minato." Kushina quietly said and looked at Naruto again one last time. She slowly turned around to be at Minato's side, who was a few feet away from Naruto. Minato cleared his throat and was going to Naruto with Kushina who was gently sobbing and grabbing his coat. Minato closed his eyes for a moment, during this time a gentle breeze went to where the Namikaze family are. Naruto squirmed a bit since the breeze was a bit cold, but it didn't woke him up. Minato slowly open his blue eyes and looked at his son. 'So peaceful,' he thought.

"Naruto listen to your mother and don't let little things get you down. Just keep moving forward and you will be fine. If you want to be hokage someday then i will grant it as my dying wish."He did some hand signs and sent the scroll to the third hokage. "We will always watch you Naruto and I apologize for not going to be there during your childhood, but know that we love you and will always,again watch over you with love. Good-bye my son." As the sun rises it overshines both Minato and Kushina with happy faces and tears flowing. As the first morning rays disappear, so do Kushina and Minato. All of a sudden the wind that Minato's soul created with its last remaining chakra brought Naruto to the Uchiha compound in front of Fugaku and Mikoto's door step, and slowly a piece of paper was lying on top of the sleeping child. A single teardrop was on the piece of paper.

Naruto was getting uncomfortable with his sleeping position so he cried for someone to get him to a warm, soft bed. There was a sudden noise at the door and Naruto continued to cry. A stranger gasped at the young Naruto and picked him up. A beautiful woman with dark raven hair and onyx eyes softly looked at him as she held him, he slowly drifted off to sleep by the touch of her warmth. She gently chuckled a little at the way Naruto looked, she brought Naruto inside with warm arms. She notices the piece of note that was innocently lying on Naruto's small chest. She read the letter and suddenly gasp, tears were flowing down her cheeks as she unconsciously dropped the paper and was slowly landed on the floor with some writing in it;

_Dear Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, _

_We are allowing Naruto to be in your care as a family. We are deeply sorry but he is an orphan now and he needs protection. We hand our Naruto to you since we trust you the most. The most important thing right now is Naruto's happiness and we want to see that through our son's face. I want to say more but we don't have time. Gomenasai and please protect Naruto since he will be in danger in the future. Please keep Naruto as part of your family and be careful out there. There should be a seal somewhere in this note, open it when both of you are present. Again gomenasai and good luck in the future._

_4 & __Kushina Namikaze_

_P.S. Please let Naruto inherit Kushina's maiden name as people will wonder why this orphan has the Fourth's last name, in fact you might find it easier if you gave him your last name since we don't want to create a disturbance in the village._

Mikoto was devastated and turned toward where Fugaku was and inform him the sad news of their childhood friends.

* * *

**A/N: I have deceided to use Madara being Obito since i know who the real identity of him. The Kyuubi No Kitsune is the Nine Tailed fox. I had to specifically tell my friend this, by the way this is my first story so if there are typos then please tell me and I do not own Naruto just the story**


	2. Chapter 1: Childhood Days

**A/N: I am sooo sorry that i couldn't post chapter one but here it is...don't hate me cause i'm new here, again i don't own the characters just the plot, enjoy and review please**

* * *

Chapter 1

It has been four years since the Kyuubi massacre and Mikoto and Fugaku was glad for Sasuke and Naruto being happy in their separate life. Naruto resided in a different part of the Uchiha compound and a few people who lived in the area were confused as to why the area to where Naruto was living has a no entry zone but only Mikoto and Fugaku can enter. People became even more curious but Fugaku has informed them that they will be punished if they ever stepped onto that part of the compound. The Uchiha's who lived there were so scared of what Fugaku might do so they left it alone.

Naruto was only four but he was incredibly bored. Staying indoors all the time made the young child want to go outside. Mikoto came to Naruto's home, which he was delighted to see the most. Mikoto smiled at Naruto as he ran to her. She chuckled just a bit when he tripped and almost fell, but nevertheless Naruto got to her and gave her the cutest hug the world has ever seen. Naruto giggled as she returned the hug. Mikoto was glad that Naruto was their best friends child. A wave of guilt and depression hit the poor women as memories flash before her eyes. Naruto felt the aura of depression and looked at Mikoto with concern, for a four year old he can tell when others are sad or happy. She simply noticed his concern. She looked back down at the young boy to reassure him with a smile on her face. Naruto saw this and smiled back as Mikoto brought him outside to play at the park for a while.

Mikoto planted a jutsu on Naruto's favorite spot so that he can be teleported to his house without someone finding out that he lives with the Uchihas. They didn't want to cause a commotion to the villagers of why they had an orphan( not like they would leave him alone and dessert him, he is the son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze)enter the famous Uchiha compound and was not an Uchiha. Naruto ran around the park laughing with the other kids. Mikoto smiled as Naruto ran around with a child's mind. Mikoto knew that Sasuke was with his brother so she doesn't get worried of being caught. Mikoto finished with the jutsu and made a replica inside the Uchiha compound near Naruto's home. Naruto would always go to the tree swing last and grows tired and wants to go home, so it works out for the both Mikoto and Fugaku.

Naruto was growing tired and wanted to play in the swing. She made a few hand signs and teleported to where the same swing was. Naruto sat on the swing and started to play there, after a few minutes he was teleported to where she was and she pushed Naruto a few times until he was bobbing his head up and down and his legs were not moving. Mikoto soon stopped pushing Naruto and gently picked up Naruto as he swung near to her. Naruto fell asleep as she picked him up. Mikoto dressed Naruto up for sleeping and tucked him in. She hummed her favorite lullaby that only both her and Kushina know. Mikoto also hummed this song to Sasuke as well and only both of them. Itachi was old enough to not listen to his mom's soft hummings and he practically doesn't remember the love and safety he felt when listening to her.

As Naruto was sleeping soundly, Sasuke was having fun observing his brother's training. Even though he was four he looked up to him and aimed to be just like him. He didn't pay attention to his parents most of the time, but he still loved them. Mikoto more than Fugaku, but no one can compare to Itachi. Sasuke fell asleep in the middle of Itachi's training, red eyes saw a ball of blue and let out a small chuckle. It was Sasuke's 108th time following his older brother, watching him train and falling asleep. Strong arms gently picked up the small curled up blue ball and carried him home. Sasuke snuggled perfectly in Itachi's arms. As he peacefully slept, Itachi was preoccupied about what their parents were hiding. He knew that they were keeping a secret but he didn't know what. Curiosity urged the older Uchiha to find out the truth, whether they like it or not.

In a world where anything is everything and everything is anything, a young boy with blond spikey hair slowly trudged down a slanted slope and stumbled upon a small pond. He never seen the pond before, but he sees that a person was sitting down, gazing into a world farther away to where he was. He felt this _need_ to get closer to the other but something was pushing him back. Out of nowhere a fog decended on both of them and a gentle pushes the white haze and slowly consumed the him and was slowly waking up. As he woke up gasping for air, heart pounding against his small chest, tears welled up in his azure eyes then a cry echoed throughout the house. Mikoto heard the cry and rushed to Naruto as quickly as possible, she opened the door with worry written all over her face. She ran to his bedside and murmered soft reassuring words to him. The little boy then fell back into a dreamless sleep. Mikoto sighed in relief, but was curious on what Naruto was dreamed about, but soon she dropped it and went back home to prepare for dinner.

Sasuke was in his own world as he slept in Itachi's arms. Itachi got home and placed Sasuke on his bed. He had a small smile on his face and that made Itachi chuckle as he quietly left the room. He soon became dead serious as he closed Sasuke's door. He knew that their parents were hiding something and he wanted to find out. Fugaku sighed as he felt his eldest son coming to his heard his door open. "We need to talk." was all Itachi said. At this Fugaku narrowed his eyes as he was about to hear his son speak. "No, mother has to be in this conversation father. And we don't want Sasuke involved in this, I'm guessing."

Fugaku was impressed about his abilities but he had to give in to tell his oldest son, which he probably silently left and turned to go back to his room, before he went back he told his son to wait after dinner. Itachi agreed and went to practice his kunai techniques. Fugaku gave a long sigh and decided to wait for her wife since her time with Naruto is over and is heading back to make dinner...

* * *

**A/N: I have to thank XxLadyKikixX for helping me proofread my story and now i owe her cookies...i'll give them to her...someday... anyways if there are any typos on the last couple paragraphs then...yeah we were kinda lazy on that so sorry and tell me quickly so i can change them**


	3. Chapter 2 part 1: Before school

**A/N: I didnt proofread, im tired enjoy**

* * *

Naruto was reading a book while slurping down his ramen. He is four years old but has the smarts of an Uchiha. Mikoto has home schooled him, and she was surprised at how fast he learned every single subject. He has surpassed most of the teachers at the Academy, he even has the same abilities as Itachi. If the Hokage saw Naruto's abilities he would assign him as ANBU or something. Mikoto realized that Naruto has no friends and decided for him to attend the Academy. He was not excited at one point but if it means to learn new things that he doesn't know yet then he will go just to make Mikoto happy.

Sasuke was going through the woods for the thousandth time to see Itachi train. Even though he has school tomorrow, he wanted to observe his older brother. He has perfected the fireball jutsu just a few weeks ago and saw that his father was proud. Itachi smiled when Sasuke first told him before anyone else. He hid behind the boulder near the area Itachi was training. Itachi sensed his chakra since this was going to happen on a regular basis. Itachi has sensed his chakra signature from a mile away. Both of the Uchiha brothers know what was going to happen next so they rather just get over with what they want to do. To Itachi it was training, to Sasuke it was observing. Both brothers weren't going to bother one another so they decided to just continue on with what they were doing. When Itachi was done training, both brothers decided to go home and eat their mother's home cooked meal. Sasuke was tired but not tired to go home, eat dinner and take a shower before going to bed. Sasuke was having a decent conversation with his older brother, he didn't realize they were home already. Surprised that he was home but shrugged it off, he took off his shoes and headed toward the kitchen where his mother would be. When he entered the kitchen, the smell of food overpowered the whole room. '_smells like spaghetti'_ .

Mikoto knew that her son loved tomatoes a lot, so she decided to make pasta for him. The food was almost ready and was about to call out that dinner was ready, there was a small clicking sound behind her and noticed that it was Sasuke preparing for dinner. She smiled at her son without him knowing that she did. She saw him sit down and looked at her with a smile on his face. She continued to smile and went out of the kitchen for a bit to call her other son and husband to come down and eat. When both men came down with a look that she doesn't like, she frowned a little bit since Itachi knows the truth of Naruto.

_*Flashback*_

_Itachi sat down across from his parents. They had finished dinner and saw Sasuke sleeping in his room. Itachi was silent for a moment, so were Mikoto and Fugaku. No one was saying anything until Fugaku started speaking._

"_What do you want to know?" Itachi scoffed at the question Fugaku was asking. He raised one eyebrow and frowned at what was so funny. "What is so funny, son?"_

_Itachi was still laughing and was now quieting down. "What is funny father, is that you already know what i want to know." Itachi was chuckling at their questions and they knew they were stalling for what they had to reveal. Mikoto was fidgeting her hands hidden from both her husband and son, but both men knew what she was doing._

_Mikoto sighed a little, it was a rare habit for her to sigh, which surprised both Itachi and Fugaku. Mikoto closed her eyes and rubbed temples like she has a migraine. She then looked up and smiled at both men. "I'm going to make tea, ill be right back." She then left the table and started to boil water._

_Fugaku sighed after Mikoto left, 'this is harder than it looks, i guess Mikoto can't handle the guilt.' Fugaku looked at his eldest son with a flash of sadness, which Itachi saw. Surprised at the emotion that Fugaku felt, he was now wondering if he should just leave them alone until they were ready to talk._

_As soon as he was going to say what he thought, Fugaku told him everything about the Namikaze's and how they sacrificed their lives to save the whole village. He also told him that in order to save them they had to put the Kyuubi, who was hypnotized by Madara, their great uncle into their only living child, which was Naruto. Itachi was surprised at how the Namikaze family jept their unborn child a secret, and they both were allies as well as family._

_Itachi was regretting at making his parents tell him now, as he was about to leave Fugaku stopped him. "You must never tell anyone this, especially Sasuke." Itachi understood, but he was wondering why he can't tell his brother. He was about to ask but decided not to question him on the matter at hand. They just told him there was an heir to the Namikaze family, that was the biggest secret that he has ever heard about._

_Itachi went to his room to think about what had happened. He was about to go to bed when there was a tiny knock at the door. Four year old Sasuke went to his room, silently crying. sighing at what was coming next, he slide over to one side to his bed and motioned for him to come toward the bed. Sasuke quickly went to his bed and snuggled at his brothers arms. Sighing in content, Sasuke went to a dreamless sleep. Itachi chuckled at his brother and soon drifted off to bed._

_*End flashback*_

Mikoto frowned as she looked at the faces of both of them, they were grieving over the family that has loyalty and respect, they were proud to know about the living heir, but to never see their dear friends? that was one thing that will make them sad forever. As the rest of the Uchiha's in the dining table, they started to eat. Sasuke was enthusiastic about school and the training he has learned from Itachi. Sasuke was happy that they were listening, but he noticed that their smiles didn't reach their eyes. "Father, mother, Itachi? Is anything the matter?" Sasuke asked with a worried expression. All the Uchiha's, except for Sasuke thought the same thing. '_shit he will know sooner than we thought!'_ Sasuke looked at them with a curious expression with a hint of worry. Mikoto smiled at Sasuke and told him nothing was wrong. Sasuke knew that something was wrong, but he let it go for now. He continued to eat his spaghetti in a happy expression. The parents and oldest son sighed in relief, if Sasuke knew about Naruto, they was going to be a big commotion and everyone will find out about it soon enough.

Itachi finished his dinner and went upstairs to read, Fugaku was drinking his sake while, Mikoto was making tea, Sasuke finished his food and went upstairs to play his flute or read some scrolls. He didn't want to disturb anyone so he read a scroll. Sasuke was surpassing in his academics, He was also doing good in training, he was good as Itachi but Itachi was way better than trained everyday like his brother, he limited his time of training so he can observe him and try to make it back with him for supper.

Sasuke was also getting ready for school tomorrow, he wanted friends, but not ones where they are too expressive. He wanted a friend who was independent and collective to do the right things, while in a way he can be a bit academically smart just like him but sociable. (**A/N:this is the image I want Naruto to be in right now**) He double checked his things for tomorrow and decided to head to bed.

While Sasuke was sleeping,Naruto was actually excited to go to school tomorrow, he got his things ready as well as setting himself a lunch which consist of ramen, a banana, and juice. Naruto ate the dinner Mikoto gave him earlier that day. He wanted to make friends but the problem is, is that he didn't know how to make friends. He was alone most of the time and the kids at the park don't tell him their names, they just play. When everyone was gone to their homes, He never felt so alone in his life. He didn't want to ask Mikoto for advice since he didn't know how to ask. Actually to Mikoto's case, she has always wondered why he never asked her about making friends, which worried her. She decided to let Naruto attend to school to learn the meaning of friends and how they can be a fantastic experience to have. She didn't want to let him be antisocial forever, because he was about to become one if his environment he has kept for some time

Naruto took his shower, drank his everyday milk, read a book, then went to bed. As he went to bed he dreamt about how tomorrow was going to be when he enters school. He slowly made a smile as he dreamt of making friends with one particularly midnight blue hair. He didn't know who it was but he knew fate will make them meet each other when the time was right.

Itachi was meditating on his bed thinking about what happened today. Sasuke almost figured out that something was wrong and that surprised since he knew something was wrong when he was eleven, Sasuke is eight and it was clear to the rest of the Uchihas here. Sasuke was getting good at knowing emotions when they don't usually make emotions at all, the only one who shows emotion was Mikoto, but that was when she is around her sons and her dear friends. She is usually emotionless when she is with other people she doesn't know. Itachi was wondering when will his father realize that Sasuke will pursue his curiosity even harder than him. Itachi would laugh if Sasuke did something to make them also had a feeling that the time of Sasuke finding out the truth would be soon, but the question is how soon?

Mikoto and Fugaku were having the same feeling as Itachi, they fear that it will happen soon, very soon. Sasuke was smart that was true, but not that smart. Mikoto sat down next to Fugaku, who was reading a newspaper. She was fiddling her hands and was humming very nervously."You are overreacting Mikoto, he will never figure out who Naruto is and it will be fine for him to go to school. It is his first day."

"But that's just it, Sasuke and Naruto are going to the same school at the same time and day! What are the chances of both of them meeting together, hmm? What would happen if both of them are enemies? Naruto is supposed to be respected, but not the villagers did a damn well job at realizing who Naruto is! What if Sasuke is one of them? How am I suppose to do this Fugaku? How am I suppose to watch Naruto, when he looks like our friends! It's not fair! It is not right! It is all that damn Madaras fault! I'm going to kill him when I have the chance Fugaku, your next in line when you think you want to kill him!" As Mikoto ranted over her worries, Fugaku was not sure if he could handle the pressure of her worries and doubts. '_The mysteries of women…..I will never understand.' _As he thought this, he put his newspaper down and comfort his wife who was now crying. '_I hope my sons never experience this in their time of being a parent…..I just hope._' He led her to bed and turned off the lights as they slept peacefully, not thinking about the events of tomorrow.


	4. Authors note

**I am terribly sorry that I have not updated for such a long time. The reason is, is that i was in writer's block and i had school and you get the rest.** **Now on to business, I have decided to end this story. Now don't get upset for those of you I know you will be mad and kill me once i see you tomorrow but you know why. Okay that was the bad news, the good news is, is that I am going to create a sequel...I will talk to my friends, and you know who you are about the sequel. sorry there will be no sasunaru, but it will happen soon. Just hang on and I will make the sequel. Thank you for reading this and I hope you are not made...I hope you will read the sequel! This is me signing out. PEACE!^^**


End file.
